Serena's Mistake
by Story Oracle
Summary: Serena hasn't seen Darien in a while..... and she thinks the wrong thing. COMPLETE


Hello everybody! This is my first fan fic so bear with me. If I get enough positive feedback I will write a sequel. Please, Please e-mail me and tell me what you think of it!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. This is my own story, written by me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena's Mistake  
  
By: Story Oracle  
  
  
  
  
  
I am soooo stupid. I mean, really REALLY stupid. I should have realized he didn't want to talk about it, but no, I let my curiosity take over. I had to find out what was wrong. I am SOOOOOOOO stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hadn't seen my boyfriend, Darien, for long time. He didn't hang around the arcade, with his best friend, Andrew; I didn't run into him walking down the streets anymore; and whenever I called him, he was never home! Not to mention he didn't return any of my phone calls. I didn't let it bother me, thinking he was really busy or something, and that he would explain it to me when he had time. I kept thinking that until the battle came.  
  
Now, usually I love to fight, as long as the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are there with me. But, there was a problem: he didn't come. I mean, the other girls were there, and we were able to defeat the youma without much trouble, but Darien as Tuxedo Mask, DIDN'T COME. Darien always comes as soon as he feels me transform. When he didn't, I knew something was wrong.  
  
The next day I went to arcade with the girls to get some ice cream. That is, the girls went to get some ice cream, I went to talk to Andrew, Darien's best friend. If something was wrong, Andrew would know. When we got inside, I looked around: No Darien. Sighing I went up to the counter where Andrew was standing.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Andrew said. " Long time no see."  
  
"Hi Andy," I replied "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," he answered "Take a seat."  
  
I sat down on one of the bar stools. Andrew went behind the counter and leaned on it. "What's up Serena?" he asked.  
  
"Andy, have you seen or talked to Darien lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't heard from him recently. Why??"  
  
"I was just wondering. I haven't seen him lately, and I was wondering if something was wrong."  
  
As I said that I saw a flash of surprise flash across Andrew's face. Obviously, Andrew knew something and was suprised when I didn't. I was just about to ask him what it was, when the phone rang.  
  
"Ring Ring"  
  
"Excuse me a moment, Serena. I have to get that phone."  
  
"Sure Andy, no problem."  
  
I heard him answer, and his exclamation of surprise at the who the caller was. I strained my ears, but couldn't hear the name of the caller. Sighing I got up and went to sit with my friends in our usual booth.  
  
"Hey Serena," Raye called "what did you need to talk to Andrew about?"  
  
"Yeah Serena," Lita added "Was it important, or were you just flirting?"  
  
I didn't say anything, and slid into the booth next to Ami, with a dejected expression.  
  
"Leave her alone guys," Ami said " Can't she talk to Andy if she wants too? You guys do often enough. Besides, she has a boyfriend. Which if I remember right, is more then you two have."  
  
"Thank you, Ami." I whispered, gratefully. Out loud I asked "Where's Mina? Isn't she here?"  
  
"No Meatball Head, she had volleyball practice to go to." Raye answered.  
  
Just then, Andy walked up. "Serena," he hinted "I have a hunch that if you go to Darien's apartment, right now, he'll be home."  
  
I took the hint and got up. "Thanks Andy," I chirped "I think I'll go see him. See you all later!"  
  
"Good Bye Serena," they called.  
  
I left the arcade, and ran down the street towards Darien's apartment. In a few minutes I was there. I rode the elevator up to his apartment, and knocked on the door. Darien immediately answered. I noticed right away that he didn't look well, his face was as white as a sheet, and his eyes were clouded with pain.  
  
"Hey Serena," he said "Come in."  
  
I walked in and he shut the door behind me. For once, I was at a loss for words. I wanted to know what was going on, but I wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. Finally I deiced to ask, flat out.  
  
"Darien," I asked "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" I asked.  
  
He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He walked into the living room, and I followed. I sat down on the couch, and waited for him to explain. When he didn't say anything, I began to worry. "Darien?"  
  
He started to say something, then stopped. "Well."  
  
"Please tell me," I whispered.  
  
"I don't know," he stammered.  
  
I could tell he didn't want to tell me, about whatever it was. I wondered if maybe he had a new girlfriend. Whatever it was, him not telling me was getting me angry.  
  
"Just tell me already!" I snapped. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. An unreadable expression came over his face, and he sighed again.  
  
"Fine! You want me to tell you? I will!" he snapped in answer. "About two weeks ago, I started feeling sick, my head hurt, and my stomach was always upset. When I started to throw up, and get bruises for no reason, I deiced to go to a doctor. I spoke with Ami about it, and she recommended her mother, so I made an appointment. When I went to see her she checked me into the hospital, for testing. I have been in the hospital for the past three and a half weeks. Ami came to see me every day, the only way I had contact with the outside world. She finally convinced me to tell Andrew, so I did. The day I felt you transform, and heard about the youma, I felt even worse. I knew that there was no way I could get out of the hospital to fight, even if I had had the strength."  
  
When he said that, I felt really bad. I had yelled at him, thought he had another girlfriend, made him tell me something he didn't want to. If only he had told me before. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.  
  
He turned away for me and said: "I didn't want you to worry about me. I knew you had enough to worry about, without having to worry about me."  
  
Now I felt REALLY guilty. He didn't want to tell me for my sake! And I had to force it out of him. "Oh Darien," I whispered "I'm so sorry." I stood up from the couch, and walked up to him. I started to hug him, but when I went to put my arms around him, I got about halfway, when he stopped and pushed me away. My eyes filled with tears, and I looked up at him. "Darien?" I asked  
  
"Maybe you should leave, Serena" he said.  
  
He was angry. I could tell. I had made him angry. "All right," I said softly, "I'll leave." With tears streaming down my cheeks, I left his apartment, yelling at myself the whole way.  
  
  
  
I am sooo stupid. I really should have stopped when I knew he didn't want to talk. He had a good reason not to tell me, and I should have respected his feelings. But, NOOOOOOOO I had to badger him until he told me. And now he's mad at me! What am I going to do???  
  
  
  
E-mail Me! Tell me what you think of it. My e-mail address is storyoracle@hotmail.com Thank you for reading! 


End file.
